


My life in your hands

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Connor is attracted to the idea of Hank playing with his pump regulator. He tries to persuade him.After he can actually convince him to try, Hank realizes that there are other aspects to this game than the pure fear of loss.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	My life in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was kinda interesting... and something completely different to write.
> 
> Have fun!

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Connor..." Hank was feeling uneasy. Connor had brought up the subject several times now.  
"Hank..." Connor just had to open his mouth and say his name and he already had him wrapped around his finger. How fortunate that the android didn't know that...

The thrill of death... Back in the kitchen of the Stratford Tower, Connor had already got a taste of what it was like to be shut down. After the Deviant in the staff kitchen pulled out his pump regulator and left him there, Connor felt helpless. But there was something else. Hank had just managed to find him and put the pump regulator back in just before he was about to be shut down.

Almost two years had passed. He and Hank were in a relationship. They had tried a lot of things in the meantime. For Hank, it was like a second Spring. For Connor, it was more like a challenge. He could persuade Hank to do some things. Others rather less.

When he approached him with the idea of trying out a game with his pump regulator, Hank initially refused. He considered it to be immoral. The risk of losing Connor was too big for him. But Connor just didn't let up. Cleverly he started the topic again and again...

Hank had been looking forward to a casual evening he could spend with Connor. They would watch a movie, cuddle on the couch and later disappear to the bedroom. Every time Connor spent the night with Hank, it was as if Hank was at least thirty years younger. In the beginning, their evening had been like that, though. Until Connor asked Hank to try this game in the bedroom.

"You can use my watch... The one you gave me last year?" Hank had gifted Connor a wristwatch for his birthday. He didn't need one, but Hank thought it looked really good on him. Not only did this thing count in milliseconds... If you used the stopwatch, it even showed microseconds.

Hank could practically no longer refuse... He was damn insecure... Nevertheless, he would go along with it. Because he loved Connor!

He laid beside him as Connor gently moved his hand from his chest towards his pump regulator. Hank could feel a slight tremble in his fingers. He was still reluctant. Hank had put his other arm around Connor's neck, in his hand, he held the watch Connor' had spoken about.

Connor's gaze was full of desire as he looked at Hank, his lips slightly opened. Hank was circling Connor's pump regulator with his fingertips because that alone made Connor's lips quiver. Hank knew that Connor was extremely sensitive in this area. Finally, Hank grabbed the regulator by its edges, turned it slightly counterclockwise, and it was exposed. At the same moment, he activated the stopwatch.

He now had a full five minutes to plug the pump regulator back in. Otherwise, Connor would shut down.

As Hank gently pulled the regulator out of the chassis, Connor emitted a soft moan. Hank noticed Connor grabbing his hand and pushing it back into the hole along with the regulator. Hank watched every move his partner made. How he narrowed his eyes and his tongue tip came out slightly between his lips as Hank pulled the regulator out a bit again.

Hank slowly got a feeling for how to move the regulator to increase Connor's pleasure. He never thought that this was even possible. But Connor acted as if Hank was sexually stimulating him and in a strange way, this caused a considerable desire in himself.

With the steady movement of his hand, more and more Thirium emerged from the opening, Connor's breath was now stuttering. Almost in panic, his system tried to cool down and he turned his head to Hank to bury his face in his shirt at his chest.

Hank had a minute and a half left to anchor the pump regulator back into Connor's chassis.

Meanwhile, events were rolling over in Connor's head. His HUD was completely flipping out. The messages overlapped and his system was threatening to overheat. His stress level was at 85 percent. But as high as his status may have seemed, he experienced a deep sense of satisfaction inside him during the process. Along with that came anxiety, because Connor had lost all sense of how much time he might have had left.

He trusted Hank so much that he had given his life into his hands and relied on him not to let it slip through his fingers...

When Hank pulled the pump regulator completely out of Connor's chassis, he felt Connor's hot breath on his chest and his teeth digging into the fabric of his shirt. Connor's moans were pleading, accompanied by a twitching sound that ran through his entire body.

By this time some of the Thirium had spilled onto Hank's hand and the viscosity, the feeling of blue blood on his skin, was putting Hank in a very difficult situation. Did he really find it extremely stimulating that his partner was practically bleeding on his hand?

Half a minute remained.

In Connor's HUD, the digit 30 flashed in red and continued counting down. His lust took over his entire system. His excitement was building up, along with his fear that it was all over soon.

Almost tenderly, Hank stroked the end of the pump regulator over the edges of the opening provided for it. Connor's lips escaped a compressed sound as Hank watched a few squirts of Thirium emerge from Connor's port and spread across Hank's arm and Connor's stomach.

"Hank..." Connor's moans sounded exhausted as he looked back at the clock and saw only five seconds left. A moment of concern spread through Hank and with a jerk he plugged the pump regulator back into Connor's chassis and locked it.

The next second, Hank was taken over by even greater concern. He put his hand on Connor's cheek, tried to get him to look at him.  
"Connor... Connor, are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice and heard his partner exhaling in relief. He opened his eyes a crack wide and Hank could see Connor put on a slight smile.

At that moment, Hank experienced a wonderful feeling of bliss. Connor was alive! He laid in his arms and smiled at him. Hank leaned over him and kissed him and Connor returned it. With both arms, he pulled Connor closer and he snuggled up tightly to him.

Hank realized that maybe it wasn't only Connor who could benefit from playing this little game... Hank got the incredible feeling of happiness to save his partner from the approaching death... And in some strange way, he was sure that this wasn't the last time he gave in to Connor's desire...


End file.
